


Free dinner?

by rinharu_404



Category: Mobuko no koi
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinharu_404/pseuds/rinharu_404
Summary: Prompt by multifandom-disaster (Tumblr)"Hey, so my favourite restaurant is doing a discount for families. Can we be sisters or cousins?"
Relationships: Shinozaki & Kaneko
Kudos: 1





	Free dinner?

"Listen here, we are family for today"

"Ehh, Shinozaki you can't just make anybody your family, there is a whole process to it".

"Stop talking for a moment Kaneko. I have a deal, I will treat you if you pretend to be my family today"

"But why do you want me to do it?"

"Tch, It sounded like a good idea in my head but now I am regretting it".

"But, Shinozakiii"

"Okay, fine. My favourite restaurant is giving a family discount, Happy?"

"Yes, I am thrilled. That means cheap food. OmG it has been a while since I got to eat good food at cheap prices".

"By the way, you didn't tell me the restaurant's name".

"No need to dilly dally, clean your schedule tomorrow after our afternoon shift, we will be going there for dinner".

"Roger, anything I need to remember".

"We have lived in the same apartment complex for ages, I think we will be fine".

"Ehh, if you say so. I will part ways here then. Good work today".

"Good work"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In front of the restaurant the next day:

"Why are you wearing such formal attire?"

"Why are you in jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Because of too much hassle?"

"Is it too obvious?"

"That you are trying to impress somebody by this attire?"

"I don't think so, your face is enough to make someone reject you".

"Shinozaki, may I remind you that we are standing in front of Your favourite restaurant because I was kind enough to go along with you?"

"Tch should have asked Nobuko"

"Hello miss and mister, How may I help you today?"

"Table for two booked under Shinozaki"

"Are you two family?"

"Why else will we be booked under the same surname?"

"I am sorry madam but due to lot of scams and fake families we have to take precautionary measures."

"Ehh, then I wish you guys would hurry up because we are both super hungry"

"Yes sir. Please come this way, both of you will enter through different check-in area and will be asked a few questions to see if you both answer them correctly or not"

"That is unnecessary"

"And super complicated too"

"I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please head this way."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After check-in:

"Please wait here for a moment while we compare the answers"

"Okay"

"By the way, how did you do Shinozaki?"

"Hopefully, excellent."

"But it wasn't a test"

"Life is nothing but a constant test"

"What kind of philosophical nonsense are you spouting?"

"I am-"

"Your answers were compared, you don't know each other enough to qualify for our standard family discount, would you still like to use our services?"

"I refuse"

"You refuse what Shino-"

"I know him best, he is a dumb, bright kid, just a year younger than me, loves weird things, vomited in the kid's association Christmas party and is extremely stupid enough to let his crush get away with his senior"

"You know, you don't have to do me dirty like this"

"Madam, mister's answer about you matched perfectly with yours but yours were on the entirely different tangent"

"How could you be so wrong about me, I have been working with you for such a long time too".

"How is it my fault that you think you aren't the person I just described?"

"Well, it isn't my fault that we are not getting that discount"

"Tch, so much for I would know you best because of your simple-mindedness".

"Heeeyyyy, that is mean".

"Let's go, I will treat you with shaved ice"

"You are the only one who eats shaved ice with such vigour and loyalty"

"don't want it?"

"I didn't say that, Shinozaki".  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing Shinozaki and Kaneko being absolute dumb children but I failed lol 😆
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed


End file.
